Hanyou Love
by KagomeP
Summary: Kagome is hanyou and miko. She meets Inuyasha one day what will happened? Read the story and find out.pairings INUKAG x SANMIR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I do have another story that I haven't updated in a long time. I'll get around to doing that soon. I have been busy since now I have more to worry about but I won't get into that now. This story is way different from my other one. I got this idea before I went to bed weird but I did . Well I hope you enjoy my story.**

_Thoughts: _**The charcters will be having alot of these. Just letting you all know. Well on with the story.**

Hanyou Love

Chapter 1 The attack and the Meeting

A young woman looking in her early twenties was walking through a dark forest. This woman wasn't an ordainary woman she was a inu hanyou and a miko. Her black hair went to her mid back, she had pink streaks in it, and to top it off she had black dog ears on her head. The tip of her ears were pink. She wore her hair in a long ponytail. **(a/n: Like Sango when shes in her kimono) **Her eyes were unusual, pink with little black specks in them. She wore a black kimono that went to mid thigh with pink trimming and a pink obe.Around her waist she carried a sword and around her neck she carried the Shikon no Tama.This unique hanyou was named Kagome.

"Damn I'm so bored" she said out loud and sighed.

"Well I guess I can enertain you before I kill you" a voice replied from behind her. Kagome turned around to see a gaint snake demon. _I can't believe I didn't hear him come or smell him. I must have been way to deep in my thoughts thats going to cost me _she thought looking down on her side._ Oh well better finish him off._

She smirked " Ha you wish" she unshealthed her sword. The demon watched as the sword transformed to a gaint dog fang. She leaped toward the demon but it dodged it. _For a gaint demon he sure is fast!_ Kagome felt a sharp pain on her side. "Damn"

"I see you wounds have reopened." The demon was right her wounds from her previous battle had reopened! The demon noticed something glowing around her neck." Haha you are the hanyou miko Kagome. The miko who protects the Shikon no Tama. I will kill you and take the jewel!" He jumped toward her and wrapped his tail around her body. Her sword dropped to the ground and was transformed back into a rusty looking sword. He tightened his hold on her small form. Kagome winced _someone please save me._

_I smell blood and lots of it_. A hanyou with silver hair,amber eyes and dog ears thought. He had on his fur of the fire rat on. He ran toward the source of the smell and he discovered a hanyou wrapped in the hold of a gaint snake demon._ A hanyou. Someone like me. What am I doing I have to help her._ "Iron rever soul stealer" he shouted as the demon disinagrated. Inuyasha caught the girl in his arms before she hit the ground. She had lost conceniess. _She's beautiful...what am I thinking I dont even know her. I better take her to the old hag._

Kagome woke up and found her self in a hut. She noticed her wounds were bandaged and she smelled something good being cooked. _How did I get here? Who went through all the trouble to take me in? The jewel! _Her hand went immeditaly to her neck._ The jewel its still here. I can trust them. _She smiled. "I see ye are awake child." _I guess I was to deep in my thoughts that I didnt pick up her scent._ The old woman was wearing miko clothing and over one eye she wore a patch. She nodded her head to tell the woman she heard her. " What is your name?"

"I'm Kagome she reached to her necklace and grabbed the jewel. _Remember Kagome she didn't take the jewel she can be trusted.But I can't stay here long._

"Well Kagome I'm Keade. How are you feeling?" She said breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Fine, thank you" she smiled. Just then a man with silver hair, dog ears, and amber eyes walked in. He was wearing a red kimono. _Wow he's handsome, _she sniffed,_ and he's a hanyou_.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha. He's the one who rescued you." She turned to face Keade then she looked back at Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me" she blushed.

"It was nothing. You seemed like you needed it" he smirked.

Kagome laughed nervously " Yeah, your right I did". Her laugh faded. " Thank you for everything but I think I should be going"

"Why are you in a hurry to leave?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. " I dont want any evil demons or humans to come to this village." They looked at her weird. "You see I have the Shikon no Tama. I'm it's protecter." Her hand automatically went to the jewel around her neck. She contuined, " demons and humans alike seek it for evil purposes. The jewel can grant any wish. I can't let the jewel fall to the wrong hands or else destruction will come for us all. I'm attack everyday by countless humans and demons who seek it." She finished and got up and walked to where her sword was against a wall. She grabbed it and put it in its rightful place.

_She's so beautiful. Her legs...gah! What am I thinking I just met her._ " Kagome you should stay" Inuyasha blushed. Keade stared at the two hanyous. _It seems Inuyasha has fallen in love with Kagome. He has never seemed to care about anyone or been this kind to anyone.Interesting,_ Keade thought as she left the two hanyous alone.

"I can't...I'm sorry" she looked up at him. _His eyes. They tell alot. He looks like he's been through alot. I feel like I want to get to know him more._

"I'll help fight the demons who come here...just stay" Inuyasha blushed even redder._ Why should I care if she leaves? Why don't I want her to leave...do I live her? No I can't be in love with her. _He heard her sighed then she spoke "I guess I'll stay for awhile". She smiled._ God her smile and her eyes. They hold alot of pain and sorrow. And her body... gah wait a minute. _

Kagome noticed Inuyasha blush. _Why is he blushing so much. He's so beautiful. No Kagome you can't be falling in love with him. He'll be killed if my enemies knew about him. _Her smile dissapeared. Inuyasha noticed and stared at her strangely. "I'm going to go explore the village and its surroundings. Would you like to keep me company?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Sure I'll show you around" Kagome's smile returned andthis time Inuyasha smiled too.

**What do you think? I told you they would be in there own thoughts alot. Well yeah my first chapter. If I have alot of spelling mistakes I'm sorry I'm not good at spelling TT. So please don't point it out. My computer doesn't have a spell check. So please forgive me. Well expect the next chapter up by this weekend. Please review **

**Love KagomeP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I didnt get no reviews TT but I updated anyway. Well hope you enjoy.**

_thoughts_

Hanyou Love

Chapter 2: The Talk

"So Inuyasha your hanyou right?" Kagome asked looking up at him. They had explored some of the village and now they were in the forest that surrounded the village. They came across a stream and they were sitting on the rocks with their feet in the water.

"Yeah...I am" Inuyasha said looking down into the water.

"I am too. You sound like its a bad thing. I love being a hanyou. I feel different and I like that." Inuyasha looked at her. She was smiling a small but true smile. She got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Over here" She walked over to a tree and sat down with her back leaning against it. She closed her eyes. Inuyasha walked to where she was and sat down next to her. He looked at her._ She's beautiful...I feel like I need to protect her. Kagome I don't think I have evr felt this way for someone. Kagome I think I've fallen in love with you._

"Kagome"

"Yes?" She asked opening one of her eyes.

He blushed." Um Can I company you?"

Kagome blushed too. " Sure that would be great! I'll finally have someone and I won't feel lonely anymore." Her smile left her face. "Inuyasha we have to leave as soon as we can. Evil humans and demons will be coming here looking for the jewel and it will put the village in danger. But before we leave do you know where I can get a bow and a quiver full of arrows?"

He nodded. Inuyasha led Kagome to a shop and she picked out a regular bow with some and arrows and bought them. She out the bow on her back along with the arrows.

"You know how to use those?" Inuyasha asked looking at her strangley.

"Of course I do, silly. I ran out of arrows awhile back but my bow broke in battle." Inuyasha nodded understanding. The rest of the walk to Keade's hut was silent.

**Yes I know it was short but I didn't get no reviews so this time I'm not updated unless I have five or more reviews or unless I really want to. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Love KagomeP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow its been awhile since I've updated but thats becauses I didnt get enough reveiws. But I finally did and for all my reviewers here what you have been waiting for.**

Chapter 3: Departing

"Well Inuyasha its been almost five months since I've been here in you village. I think its time that we leave, we got all we need" said Kagome putting her bow and quiver of arrows on her back and strapping her sword safely on her waist.

"Yeah we should get going" Inuyasha got up from his spot on the floor.

"Ye are leaving already?" asked Keade walking into the room

"Hai, we've been here for almost five months and I can't just stay here" Kagome said starting to head out the door with Inuyasha and Keade following behind.

"I suppose so" Keade looked down sadly she had been so acustomed to having them both there and now they were leaving. The hanyous that she cared deeply about.

"Don't worry Lady Keade we'll come to visit. " Kagome hugged the old woman and she smiled.

"Be back soon."

"We will Keade and thanks for everything" Kagome walked away waving and Inuyasha nodded and followed after.

_Well now what? Inuyasha hasn't said anything since we left. And I can't take the silence anymore its overwelming._ Kagome and Inuyasha we already stopping for the night. Inuyasha was making a fire and Kagome was sitting againt a tree near by. Inuyasha got up after making the fire and started heading out into the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get us some food. I smelll a river near by"

"Do you want some help?"

"No you stay here"

Kagome signed "Fine". Inuyasha leaped a tree and headed toward the river.

Inuyasha reached the river. When he was knee deep he stopped and tryed to grab for a fish. _I want to tell Kagome how I feel. I know I just basically met her but I can't help but feel that I have to protect her from everything. I want to tell her I love her. We've gotten to know each other over the couple of months and I feel a strong connection with her. She probably doesn't feel the same same way but I really want to tell- I need to tell her how I feel and I think I'll do that today when I get back to the camp._

Inuyasha finally was able to catch four fish. He smiled. He was goning to tell Kagome how he felt no matter what.

Little does Inuyasha know that Kagome was thinking along the same lines. _I can't believe this. I'm the guarding of the jewel and I'm in love. This isn't going to be good for me if any enemies ever found out. ARGH! I can't just go on thinking like this. We've gotten to know each other and I guess somewhere around there I fell in love. Forget it Kagome! I can't. I've made up by mind I'll tell him tonight when after we get done eating._

Kagome looked up when she heard a twig snap. She smiled when she seen it was Inuyasha back from catching the fish. Kagome got up and found four sticks and Inuyasha handed her the fish. She put each fish on a stick and put it over the fire. After a copule of minutes of silence Kagome annouced that they were ready and they each grabbed one and ate in silence.

Finally Inuyasha spoke "Kagome, I need to tell you something"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face. She couldn't read his face." Yeah Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome...um...uh...I-I...love you Kagome"

It was Kagome's turn to blush she didn't think Inuyasha felt the same. When she didn't relpy Inuyasha's face fell.

"Its ok if you don't feel the same...I-I just couldn't take it. I had to tell y-" Kagome tackled Inuyasha down and was on top of him. She covered his lips with her own. When the broke apart they were grasping for air.

"Inuyasha I love you too" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her fore head. Kagome laid her head on his chest. Slowly they both fell asleep with smiles gracing their lips.

**There I finally update. I sorry for taking so long. Inuyasha and Kagome are now together but what will the future hold for them? You can find out when I get my 5 more reviews. And thanks again for reviewing.**

**KagomeP**


End file.
